Egao No Mahou
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE ! Muda? Iya. Dokter spesialis jantung sukses? Iya. Karier melesat? Iya. Baik hati? Iya. Tampan? Banget. Istrinya cantik? Wait! Yang ini belum ada. Ini kisah pencarian cinta sejati seorang Jun Misugi. Mind to read and review ?
1. Egao No Mahou 1

CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

Egao No Mahou belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri

.

.

.

Pandangan mata Jun Misugi tak berhenti pada kegiatannya membaca dokumen-dokumen pasien penyakit jantung yang ia tangani. Ia begitu teliti mempelajarinya. Lulusan spesialis jantung terbaik Universitas Tokyo itu begitu profesional menangani setiap pasiennya. Janjinya adalah dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembuhka-ah bukan! Cukup sulit jika ia bertekat menyembuhkan pasien pengidap penyakit jantung. Apalagi sudah jantung kompleks. Namun dirinya tetap akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantu pasiennya. Dengan keprofesionalan yang dimiliki olehnya itu membuat karier anak semata wayang keluarga Misugi ini naik pesat. Bahkan ia kini menjabat sebagai ketua asosiasi dokter spesialis penyakit jantung di Jepang. Tak heran bila ia sering melanglang buana di berbagai daerah di Jepang bahkan beberapa negara belahan dunia untuk meneliti lebih jauh tentang penyakit jantung. Bahkan ia sempat memperoleh penghargaan karena dedikasinya di dunia kedokteran terutama dunia penyakit jantung.

Namun di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga ini, dalam hal percintaan Jun Misugi tidak sehandal profesinya. Dia belum punya wanita yang dicintai. Belum punya tunangan. Belum punya calon istri. Belum punya pacar. Intinya dia masih single. Anda baca? Single. Mau daftar? Silakan.

Entah bisa dibilang trauma atau bagaimana sampai sekarang ia belum memiliki wanita. Dulu ia memang pernah menjalin dengan seorang wanita. Wanita itu bernama Sanae Nakazawa. Sanae adalah temannya satu jurusan di Universitas Tokyo. Menjalin hubungan selama enam tahun dengan Sanae, ternyata tak membuat wanita itu pasti menjadi istrinya. Sanae dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan pemain sepakbola Jepang bernama Tsubasa Ozora. Berita terakhir yang ia dengar adalah mantan pacarnya itu telah memiliki anak laki-laki kembar. Cemburu? Pasti. Itu yang ia rasakan jika mengingat wanitanya yang telah membangun rumah tangga bukan dengannya melainkan dengan pria lain. Seharusnya dialah yang menjadi ayah anak-anak Sanae dan seharusnya dialah yang membangun keluarga dengan Sanae. Namun apalah daya jika takdir tak mengijinkan semua keinginannya terwujud. Kisah cinta asam manis itu hanya tinggal kenangan sekarang. Sanae telah bahagia. Itu kesimpulan yang ia ciptakan saat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya di Barcelona kala ia sedang ada riset di kota itu. Dan Tsubasa... sepertinya ia adalah sosok pria yang bertanggung jawab. Ada kelegaan tersendiri ketika wanita yang ia cintai berada di tangan yang tepat. Kini... dokter muda itu hanya bisa berdoa agar mantan pacarnya itu selalu bahagia. Selamanya.

Lalu bagaimana setelah Sanae meninggalkannya? Apa Jun tidak mencari penggantinya? Sebenarnya pria berambut coklat ini belum menemukan wanita yang bisa menggantikan sosok Sanae. Apalagi dia kini begitu sibuk dengan penelitian-penelitian tentang penyakit jantung dan tentu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menangani pasien-pasiennya. Jadi memang belum ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Kecuali kalau ibunya menelpon atau menemui Jun. Pastilah ada satu pertanyaan yang tidak pernah tidak ditanyakan ibunya itu. apalagi kalau bukan, 'Kapan kau menikah, Jun?' Awalnya ibunya tidak masalah Jun tidak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita setelah Sanae, namun jika terlalu lama ibunya juga khawatir dengan kondisi anak semata wayangnya itu.

Tok tok tok.

Perhatian Jun pada dokumen terhenti ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk." Kata sang dokter muda.

Terlihat di sana seorang pria yang juga seprofesi dengannya. Hikaru Matsuyama, nama dokter itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya setelah Matsuyama masuk.

"Ah tidak. Ada apa?" respon Jun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan untuk pemeriksaan pasien ruangan 101." Kata Mastuyama sambil menyerahkan map biru kepada Misugi.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Misugi sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya. Hari ini makan siang bareng mau?"

"Wahaha. Ada apa kau tumben mengajakku makan siang?"

"Karena aku tahu, kau pasti akan makan siang sendirian."

"Boleh. Kali ini aku yang traktir."

"Tidak masalah."

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya satu lagi. Kau... kapan akan menyusulku?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Menyusul kemana?" tanya Misugi bingung.

"Tentu saja menyusulku menikah!"

"Oh."

"Ah oh ah oh... apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan Sanae,hah?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu? Belum ada yang mendekatimu?"

Kini Misugi hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau kau mau aku dan Yoshiko akan membantumu. Teman-teman Yoshiko banyak yang masih single. Kau bisa cari satu yang sesuai dengan hatimu."

"Tidak usah. Aku belum mau memikirkan itu."

"Ingat usiamu. kau itu tampan, karier oke, tinggal wanitanya yang belum ada kan?"

"Ehem."

"Ya sudahlah jika kau maunya begitu. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Aku balik dulu."

Ruangan itu kembali hening dan sang dokter muda kembali berkutat dengan dokumen pasien-pasiennya.

TBC

.

.

Ciymii's Curcol

Wkwkwkwkwkwk. Mau dong jadi calon istrinya Jun. Wkwkwkwk

Oeeii... ciymii balik nih sama cerita Jun Yayoi. Udah lama gak bikin pairing ini.

Ini beda ya settingannya sama yang ashli. Jun-nya gak sakit jantung tapi dia jadi dokternya jantung. Wowowo. Tapi sayangnya dia gak punya cewek. Ada yang mau daftar? Silakan hubungi telpon rumah masing-masing. Wkwkwk.

Ini masih prolog ya? Belum tahu juga nanti siapa yang jadi ceweknya Jun. Bisa Yayoi. Bisa OC. Bisa saya juga. Atau mungkin salah satu dari pembaca. Wkwkwkwk

Oke deh. Sekian curcolnya. Bisa kasih tahu komentar kalian lewat kolom review?

Ciymii bakal semangat ngelanjutin nih kalo dikasih review dari kalian.

Sankyuuu~~~

Ciymii ^^


	2. Egao No Mahou 2

CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

Egao No Mahou belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri

.

.

.

Misugi's POV

.

Sialan Matsuyama itu. Gara-gara menuruti ajakannya makan malam di rumahnya membuatku harus pulang larut begini. Makan malamnya sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi tadi pakai mengajak teman wanita Yoshiko. Malah sok-sok an menjodohkanku dengannya. Itu sungguh membuatku tak suka.

Haus. Kini kau merasakan tenggorokanku kering. Oh ya aku tadi minum sedikit sekali. Aku akan mampir ke minimarket sebentar.

Aku mulai memparkirkan mobilku di pinggir jalan. Lalu mematikan mesinnya. Kemudian aku bersiap untuk keluar. Namun saat aku sudah keluar tiba-tiba...

BRUAK!

"Please, tolong aku." Kata seorang wanita. Dia menabrakku.

"Nee? Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sembunyikan aku!" kata wanita itu lagi dengan ketakutan dan panik.

"Dimana?" duh, kenapa aku jadi ikut panik begini.

"Di mobilmu saja!" Entah kenapa aku menuruti saja perkataan wanita itu. aku segera membuka pintu mobil di jok kedua. Dan dengan segera pula wanita itu masuk ke mobilku. Aku tutup kembali pintunya dan mulai bersikap biasa. Aku melihat tiga orang laki-laki yang keluar dari tikungan. Mereka menuju ke arahku. Namun sebelum mereka sampai aku segera masuk ke minimarket agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Setelah membeli dua botol softdrink dan makanan kecil, aku kembali ke mobil. Ketika membuka pintu mobil, aku terkejut melihat wanita yang tadi memaksaku menyembunyikannya msih berada di dalam mobilku.

"Woei! Kenapa kau masih di mobilku."

"Hai!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa dosa dan sok imut.

"cepat keluar!" perintahku setengah berteriak.

"A..aku tersesat. Kau bisa membantuku menemukan jalan pulang?" kata sang wanita memelas.

"Heh! Jangan coba-coba membodohiku!" ck. Aku terpaksa berkata seperti itu kepada wanita tak jelas ini.

"A.. Apa kau tega membiarkan seorang wanita yang tersesat, mencari alamat rumahnya tengah malam begini?" kata wanita itu lagi dengan nada semakin memelas.

"Haah." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku antar kau pulang. Di mana rumahmu?" akhirnya aku luluh juga.

"Em...ano... eto.. aku juga lupa di mana alamatnya. Hehe." Jawab wanita itu cengengesan.

"Kau sedang amnesia ya?" salahkan keadaan. Aku yang biasanya lembut dengan seorang wanita saat ini sedang begitu tegas dengan seorang wanita yang aku yakin umurnya lebih muda dari aku. Tentu saja. Jujur aku sekarang dalam kondisi lelah dan siapa wanita ini? Kenal saja tidak.

"Tapi aku masih inget kok ancer-ancernya."

"Nah itu ingat!"

"Sedikit tapi. Hehe."

End of Misugi's POV

Akhirnya Misugi mengantar wanita itu ke rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan keduanya hanya diam. Kadang sang wanita yang hanya bersuara, memandu Misugi ke arah rumahnya.

"Dimana?"

"Em... sebentar. ... Ah. Itu!" wanita itu menunjuk sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"Yakin?" tanya Misugi meragu. Kini ia menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan yang punya rumah." Jawab wanita itu.

"Jangan berbohong." Tungkasnya.

"Nee? Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Haah." Misugi menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau harus berbohong. Yang jelas itu bukan rumahmu kan?"

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan. Kau iri ya karena rumahku bagus?"

"Hei nona! Untuk apa aku harus iri dengan milikku sendiri?"

"Hah? Milikmu? Maksudnya?"

"Masih belum paham juga? Itu rumahku!"

Skatmat. Benar-benar kebohongan yang gagal. Sang wanita hanya menunduk dan diam.

"Sekarang katakan di mana rumahmu?"

"Umm... rumahku. Hiks..hiks.." tiba-tiba wanita itu menangis.

"Hei kenapa kau malah menangis?"

'Sialan. Hari ini aku sial sekali pulang larut malam dan bertemu dengan wanita yang aneh.'

"A..aku tidak punya rumah. Huaaaaa." Tangisnya semakin keras. Misugi sungguh dibuat bingung dengan wanita yang ditolongnya ini.

"Eh..sudahlah. tak perlu menangis. Kau bisa menginap di rumahku malam ini." Kata Misugi terpaksa.

"Benarkah?" seketika itu juga tangisan sang wanita terhenti.

.

.

Setelah memparkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Misugi bergegas masuk ke dalam. Kedatangannya sudah disambut oleh pelayannya.

"Tuan muda... dari mana saja? Saya dari tadi berusaha menghubungi ponsel Anda tapi tidak bisa?" tanya sang pelayan khawatir. "Dan... siapa nona ini, Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu lagi ketika melihat seorang wanita muda yang menampakkan diri dari balik punggung tuan mudanya.

"Hai!" sapa sang wanita.

"Besok saja aku jelaskan. Aku ingin istirahat. Tolong berikan dia baju yang layak dan siapkan kamar untuk istirahat dia malam ini."

Hmm... memang saat ini sang wanita sedang menggunakan pakaian yang tidak layak. Ia memakai mini dress merah dengan sepatu high heels dan lipstik tebal serta dandanan yang menor.

"Ba..baiklah Tuan."

Misugi langsung naik ke lantai dua untuk segera mengistirahatkan badannya yang sudah kelewat capek.

"Mari nona saya tunjukkan kamar Anda."

"Eh? Terimakasih."

Wanita itu berjalan mengikuti sang pelayang. Kini ia telah berada di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Ini kamar Anda."

Ceklek.

"Huaaaa...besar sekali! Apa benar ini kamarku?" sang pelayan mengangguk.

"Anda akan dibantu oleh Yumi untuk berganti pakaian." Kata sang pelayan sambil menunjuk pelayan wanita di belakangnya.

"Oh. Terimakasih sekali lagi." Kata sang wanita sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Mari nona saya bantu." Kata Yumi, pelayan wanita yang akan melayani sang wanita.

"Iya. Oh ya. Tadi siapa namamu?" tanya sang wanita.

"Silakan nona memanggil saya Yumi." Ucap sang pelayan dengan sopan.

"Oh Yumi. Aku Yayoi Aoba!"

TBC

.

.

Ciymii's Curcol

Kyaaaaaa~~~~ akhirnya Yayoi muncul. Ada yang bisa menebak profesinya Yayoi apa?

Kasih tau lewat review ya?

Sankyuuu :D


End file.
